1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage boxes for use in storing video cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type storage devices for cassettes and similar devices is that the structure does not permit a secure and safe storage for the cassette, yet permit quick and easy selection of a desired cassette, and then quick and easy removal thereof from the storage device.
Another common problem of known storage devices is that many associated parts and members are normally required which substantially increases the overall complexity of the storage device, and also greatly increase the risk of malfunction or inoperability of some of the component pieces.
Another common problem with such type storage devices having many different parts, is the increased cost of manufacture and assembly, as well as the reduced reliability thereof.
Known prior patents which show the state of the present art and over which this invention is an improvement are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. PAT. NO. ______________________________________ Cook 462,302 Common 3,603,478 Roccaforte 3,998,324 Kessler 4,111,502 ______________________________________
The Cook patent discloses a drawer with the sides provided near the lower edges thereof with grooves for the reception of a slidable slab. This slidable slab provides a shelf which can be pulled out of the drawer and also has associated therewith a hinged flap for closure of the drawer.
The Common patent (3,603,478) discloses a tape cassette storage device having a plurality of compartments with each compartment having a lid element provided with a hinge area, an elongated cover member, and a latch member disposed at substantially right angles thereto. Spring fingers at the rear of the respective compartments normally urge the tape cassettes outwardly from the compartments when the hinged lid is opened.
The patent to Roccaforte (3,998,324) discloses a container wherein a flap end is used to pull out a cassette cartridge.
The patent of Kessler (4,111,502) discloses a plurality of slidable drawers for storing a plurality of tape cartridges for easy access in an automobile. Each drawer is also provided with a guide leg in association therewith.
None of these known prior art devices solve the known problems in the manner of subject invention.